manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
The Shotgun is a Red Class Weapon and Firearm appearing in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. Description The Shotgun is a very powerful firearm when used at close range, but almost useless at longer ranges. When used at a long range, projectiles from the shells will spread into nearby enemies thereby damaging them. In the first game it is modeled after a Franchi SPAS-12, and in the second game it is modeled after a Ithaca model 37. In both games, the Shotgun is semi-automatic, carries 8 shells and the player can carry a maximum of 32 spare shells. The Shotgun also has a variant, the Shotgun + Light.'' Manhunt The Shotgun first appears in Doing Time, where Cash must shoot his way past many Smileys, armed with Shotguns, Sawn-Offs and Revolvers. The Smileys continue to use the Shotgun throughout the next scene and was their weapon of use when Cash was supposed to die. After killing them, Cash kills some Cerberus and the White Rabbit, also armed with Shotguns. Then, the Wardogs that ambush Cash carry Shotguns and so does Ramirez, before they are all killed. When the CCPD are tracking down Cash, some of them and most of the S.W.A.T. are carrying these weapons. Once Cash is caught by the Cerberus and breaks free, the Shotgun will now only appear in the flashlight attached variant, slowly disappearing in favor of the Assault Rifle. In the bonus scene Monkey See, Monkey Die, a Wardog is carrying one in the opening cutscene before getting killed by a Monkey. Cash can pick up the dropped Shotgun when he finds the corpse, and from the point on most of the Monkeys will also be carrying one. Manhunt 2 When Leo is wanted by the police, the SWAT are sent in to help, all armed with Shotguns but Leo kills them all. The Shotgun appears in Safe House and is carried by many of the Watchdogs tasked with hunting Danny. It reappears in Most Wanted, used by the Bloodhounds. More Watchdogs carry them as Danny and Leo search for Dr. Pickman and Danny uses a Shotgun to shoot out the speakers that Pickman uses to try and hypnotise him. Appearances '''Missions in Manhunt:' *View of Innocence (cutscene) *Graveyard Shift (cutscene only; cut, beta) *Doing Time *Kill The Rabbit *Divided They Fall *Press Coverage *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Trained to Kill *Monkey See, Monkey Die Missions in Manhunt 2: *Safe House *Most Wanted *Origins *Domestic Disturbance Users: White Rabbit, Ramirez, Smileys, Cerberus, Wardogs, CCPD, S.W.A.T., Watchdogs and Bloodhounds. Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(05).jpg|The Shotgun in Manhunt with the stock retracted ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_064.jpg|Daniel Lamb with a Shotgun shotgun_exe.JPG|One of the Shotgun Executions ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(04).jpg|Ramirez with a Shotgun Weapons_red_shotgun.gif Weapons_2_red_shotgun.gif 120066895-3.jpg|Beta Shotgun in Manhunt 2, in the cutscene of "Assasination" ProjectManhunt BetaScreenshot03.jpg|Beta Shotgun Execution Firearm executions can only be performed in Manhunt 2 PS2/PSP Note: The Shotgun shares executions with the Sawn-Off Shotgun and the Shotgun + Light. Danny/Leo hits the hunter in the back of the head twice with the butt of the shotgun, dropping the hunter to his knees. Danny/Leo then shoots the hunter in the back of the head, blowing it apart. PC/Wii Note: The Shotgun shares executions with all Red Class Firearms on PC/Wii. Danny/Leo prods the hunter and as he turns around Danny/Leo shoots him in the face. BETA/CUT CONTENT Danny/Leo aim the shotgun at the back of the unsuspecting hunter and pulls the trigger, killing him. Danny/Leo taps the hunter on the back of the head with the barrel of the shotgun. As the hunter tries to throw a punch at him, Danny/Leo quickly crouches down and blasts the hunter in the torso. Trivia *While reloading, the player can interrupt the action at any time by pressing the fire button, which will cause him to shoot even if all 8 shells are not loaded. This is very useful during a shootout and is a trait shared with the Revolver. *In the first game, the Shotgun is based off a SPAS-12 which can be used as a semi-automatic. Cash only uses it in pump-action mode. *In the first game, Cash will fold the stock before putting it on his back. The model of the gun with the stock folded is exactly the same as the one in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ** It also uses the original model from the PS2 version, with a more correctly modeled pumping handle, folded stock and magazine tube. *If Cash picks up the Shotgun while equipped with a red class weapon, a small glitch will occur where he will be holding the Shotgun with its stock folded, much like the characters in the GTA series. Firing the gun will cause the weapon to change to the regular model with the unfolded stock instantly. *In the second game, Leo can destroy Police Cruisers with this weapon. *The Shotgun shares ammo with it's variant Shotgun + Light, and the Sawn-Off Shotgun. *In the first Manhunt, the 12 gauge shells carry a payload of 7 pellets of buckshot, making the ammunition type somewhere close to the order of 000 BUCKSHOT from a 2.75 inch shell. *Originally in Manhunt, the Shotgun's color was silver. *A Shotgun can be spawned in Graveyard Shift by using a trainer. Category:Weapons Category:Red Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Firearms